Changes (aka The Mutation) - #3 Kenobi Twin Series
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: 2 Padawans. 2 Masters. Seperated. Now the Twins have been captured. One is in the hands of a scientist who's experiments are out of the ordinary... Will the Masters find them in time? Please R/R.


Title: Changes (aka The Mutation) #3 in the Kenobi Twin Series  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings:None  
Archive:Please ask first.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL and his companies. I'm only borrowing it for fun. No money is being made off of this.  
  
  
  
Changes(aka The Mutation)  
by Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
  
//MASTER!// Master Ava heard her Padawan scream through their bond. Somehow, the Padawans had managed to get seperated from her and Master Qui-Gon while being attacked. No matter how hard they tried, neither she nor Qui-Gon could reach Kadi and Obi-Wan. She couldn't even see them anymore. There were too many droids. She shared a look with Qui-Gon. They wouldn't last much longer. Where was the ship?! She felt herself weakening slowly. Just as she was close to exhaustion, the ship suddenly came into view, ramp down. At the same moment, both masters leapt onto the ramp and ducked inside. Master Windu ran over to them as they collapsed.  
"We...need...to...go....back!" She said between breaths. "Padawans...still...down...there."  
Mace Windu was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry but we can't. They're sending ships after us and you need to rest." She struggled up, beginning to protest. He raised his hand and touched her forehead, sending her into darkness.   
  
Chapter 2  
Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in a small cage of some sort in a cargo hold of a transport. Slowly, I sat up. I wished I hadn't. My head throbbed painfully, causing me to close my eyes. Finally it subsided until I could stand it. Looking around me, I saw Obi-Wan lying on the other side of the cage. Tenderly, I crawled over to him on my overly sore knees. I started shaking him.  
"Obi-Wan, wake up." I whispered. "Obi!" His eyes opened a crack and slowly spread apart. He must have not had a headache, because he sat up without flinching.  
"Are you OK?" I asked. He put a hand to his head. I guess he did have a headache.  
"Yes, just sore. How about you?"  
"The same."I sat back on my heels and looked around. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. We have to get away, and soon." By the way he said it, I got a bad feeling too.   
"How? We don't have our lightsabers or utility belts."  
"We'll.."  
"Be patient." I said with him, then couldn't help but smile. We had both heard those words many times. Too many times.   
  
Chapter 3  
"Windu, open this door right now!" Qui-Gon yelled, pounding on the door. Mace Windu had locked them both in one of the shuttles rooms once he was sure they were all right. He had a feeling that Qui-GOn was ready to jump into the nearest escape pod and head back for the planet. Or maybe something more drastic.   
"Not until we get back to the Temple." He responded. The pounding subsided. Mace leaned back to enjoy the quiet while it lasted.  
  
*****  
"Qui-Gon, give it up." Ava said, watching as Qui-Gon pounded on the door. "He won't let us out."  
"I swear. If one hair on Obi-Wan's head is harmed because we didn't go back, Mace is going to regret it." Qui-Gon growled, glaring at the door.  
"We'll both have a chat with Mace. After we rescue our Padawans." She replied, sounding calmer than she felt. The truth was she wanted to join Qui-Gon at the door. Qui-Gon sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back, closing his eyes.   
  
Chapter 4  
Obi-Wan quickly came out of his trance when he felt the ship jolt. They had landed. But where? Kadi also opened her eyes and looked around. She bit her lip nervously as they watched the door, sensing people approaching. The door swung open and in walked 3 gruff looking men.   
"Get the prisoners." One man,, obviously the leader, said. He had a patch over one eye and looked like he hadn't shaved in awhile. They all looked like they hadn't bathed in ages. The other 2 men, who were taller and bigger, approached the cage. One unlocked it and yanked open the door.  
"Get out!" He barked. Doing as they were told, Obi-Wan, then, Kadi, slowly got out of the cage. The men instantly grabbed one of them roughly by their arms. Kadi felt sick as they were led away. He smelled horrible! By the way Obi-wan was turning green, the other goon didn't smell good either. They were marched through the ship and into a dark building. Inside were hundreds of cells on both sides of the hallway. The only light was from the single torch the leader carried. Coming to one, they dragged Obi-Wan in then slammed the door shut. Kadi was shoved into the next one and chained to the wall, before also being left in darkness.   
//Obi-Wan?// She called out over their bond.  
//Kadi? Where are you?// He called back.  
//In the cell next to you. What should we do?//  
//Well, forget the Force, the binders are Force inhibited.//   
//We'll figure out something.// She replied, glad that their connection wasn't cut off. //I just hope its before Dumb and Dumber get back.//  
//I wonder where Master Qui-Gon and Master Ava are?// He wondered.  
  
*****  
Qui-Gon and Ava were in front of the Council, telling them what had happened.  
"With your permission, we would like to take a small shuttle back to the planet and begin searching for Obi-Wan and Kadi-Wan." Qui-Gon asked even though he had every intention to go search wether or not they gave them permission.  
"Go, you may." Yoda replied. "But keep up contact, you must. May the Force be with you." The 2 Masters bowed, then quickly exited the chamber.  
  
Chapter 5  
I woke up with a jolt as something suddenly shone brightly in my eyes. Using my hands to shelter my eyes, I could just make out several figures standing there. What did I do to have a light shone into my eyes this early? I thought with a small groan.  
"Yes, she will do." I heard someone say. I couldn't tell which figure said it. The voice sent shivers up and down my spine. It was filled with evil and it wanted me.   
//Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Please wake up!// Fear began to creep into my heart. This couldn't be good.  
//Kadi? Whats wrong?//   
//Now would be a very good time for us to escape.// I watched as they slowly opened the door to my cell and Dumb and Dumber lumbered in. They grabbed me roughly, unhooking my chains from the wall, and dragged me out. I was no match for them.  
//Obi-Wan!!!!!!// I screamed.   
//Kadi!!!!!!!!!!// He yelled. I heard him pulling against his chains in the other cell. It was no use. They began dragging me down the hall.  
//Obi-Wan!// I yelled, then something hit me over the head and blackness overtook me.  
  
Chapter 6  
Obi-Wan lifted his head up as his door opened. A gruff looking man marched in carrying an electrojabber. He didn't struggle as the man unhooked his chains and led him down the hall. Maybe he was going to the same place Kadi was. But, deep down in his heart, he knew he wasn't. They passed down several hallways, each as dark and damp as the one before. Suddenly the man pushed open a door a dragged him out into an outside enclosure. He closed in eyes tightly. The sun was too bright. Opening his eyes more slowly, he found that he had been chained to other kids his age. A lump formed in his throat. He was going to be sold. As a slave.  
//Master!// He sent over their training bond as they were led away.  
  
*****  
//Master!// Qui-Gon jolted in surprise from the sudden call. He had been meditating, trying to somehow find where they were.  
//Obi-Wan?// He called. Nothing, only silence. Focusing all his concentration on the call, he followed the shadow the call had left. He was instantly on his feet and running to the cockpit. Ava jumped in surprise when he burst in.  
"Qui-Gon whats-"  
"Change the cooordinates, we're going the wrong way!"  
"What?"  
"Obi-Wan just briefly contacted me. Turn the ship around." Ava stood up, letting Qui-Gon have the controls. Qui-Gon closed his eyes in concentration and began to turn the ship around, then shot back into hyperspace, using the Force to guide him to his Padawan.  
  
Chapter 7  
Once again, I woke up with a spliting headache. This is getting really old. I groaned, sitting up. I noticed I was back in a cage, but this time the room I was in was tiny. I must be in some sort of ground transport. Looking around, I saw they had blacked out all of the windows. I sat back to await another long, boring trip, then was jerked forward as the whole transport came to a halt. The door slid open and Dumb and Dumber walked in. Like before, they pulled me out and marched me off the transport. This time, though, I was led outside. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, then took a look around. We were heading across a landing platform built in the middle of a field towards a white building. It was plain and square. It also had no windows. The door slid open as we approached it and we walked inside. My eyes widened at the look of the inside, it reminded me of the Infirmary back home at the Temple. Completely white with machines here and there. They marched me through the room and through another door. Everything changed instantly. We were in a small hallway with cells lining the wall. Everything was dark and damp. Opening up one of the cells, they through me in and left, locking the door behind them. Sure I was alone, I began going over every nook and cranny of the cell, trying to find some way out. Nothing. It was escape proof. I also tried to undo the lock of my cage with the Force, which failed. They were Force proof. Sighing, I slumped to the ground. Oh Master, where are you?  
  
Chapter 8  
Qui-Gon slowly landed the ship in one of the spaceports. After paying the man in charge, they headed out onto the streets. It was a beautiful planet. There were small brown colored huts along the path they took towards the town. There were open fields and forests everywhere. The kind of place he wouldn't mind visiting during a retreat. As they approached the town, they found the marketplace crowded with people. The people stayed out of their way. They weren't used to seeing 2 very determined looking Jedi walking down the street. Soon, they were at the town square, where a large platform had been put up. People croweded around it, bidding. The sight disturbed the Masters. The people were bidding on slaves. As they approached, Qui-Gon paled as he saw a small girl led off stage, and his Padawan led on.  
"This boy, ladies and gentlemen, is, as you can see, prime for his age. He can do a good amount of work in a day. Bidding starting now at 100 dactaries. Do I hear 100...100.." Qui-Gon had just gotten to the platform when a man yelled.  
"100!"   
"100! Now do I hear 200..200..200."  
"200!" Qui-Gon spoke up, getting Obi-Wan's attention. The boy visibly relaxed.  
"300!" The man yelled.   
"400!"  
"450!" The man yelled. Qui-Gon turned to glare at him. He only had 500 credits with him.  
"500!" He yelled.   
"500! 500 going once..." The man opened his mouth to speak.  
"..going twice..." Suddenly, he let out a small yelp and turned angrily to a lady. It was Ava. she had 'accidently' stepped on his foot.  
"..sold to the tall gentleman in the brown robe!" He slammed down his pallet and Obi-Wan was led off the platform. The 2 Jedi hurried around, Qui-Gon nodding thankfully to Ava, who only smiled back. Obi-Wan was chained to a post in back.   
"Master!" He called in relief as the Jedi ran up. Qui-Gon was relieved (and surprised) to find he wasn't hurt in anyway. A man walked over, carrying a money pouch. Qui-Gon and Ava both narrowed their eyes. The man stopped in fright.  
"Greod." Qui-Gon said menacingly.   
"Master Jinn, Master Peddra, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." He said, semi-cheerfully. Greod had been a slave dealer they had met during their last mission. He had caused alot of trouble then.   
"Release Padawan Kenobi." Qui-Gon ordered, taking a step towards the smaller man. "Or I'm sure the Senate be interested in learning that you have been illegally selling slaves." He put in. The man glared defiantly at him, but undid Obi-Wan's chains anyways. Obi-Wan took his spot behind his Master, rubbing his wrists ever so slightly.  
"What happened to my Padawan?" Ava asked.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, turning to walk away.  
"He's lying. He sold her a few nights ago." Obi-Wan spoke up. Qui-Gon grabbed the man by his shoulder.  
"Where is she?"  
"I do not have to tell you." The man was trying to be brave, but he was starting to tremble. Qui-Gon looked down at him menacingly. The man gulped.  
"Dr. Mucor Sebast bought her. He took her to his labratory out in the country to the South of here." Qui-Gon nodded. The man turned and ran. The Jedi didn't bother to go after him, they had all the information they needed.  
  
Chapter 9  
I looked up when the door opened the next morning. I was hauled out of the cell and into the white room, then into a smaller room. It looked way to much like an operating room. Then, to my horror, I was lifted up and strapped down to a metal table. In the night sometime, my robes had been taken and replaced with a spandex like top and leggings, so the table was cold against my back and bare arms. Suddenly, the goons turned and left. I was alone. Minutes past, and still noone returned. Finally, the door slid open, but this time to reveal a man wearing surgical garb, so I couldn't see what his face really looked like. He was followed in by a medic droid.   
"Why hello Kadi-Wan Kenobi. I hope Helr and Freg weren't too rough. My name is Dr. Mucor Sebast ." He said, speaking like I was in for a regular checkup. I kept my mouth shut. The droid rolled over to where I was strapped and began hooking a small tube up to each arm. I winced slightly as the needles were inserted.  
"You are probably wondering what is about to happen. All I can tell you for now is that you are about to become one of my greatest achievements." For some reason I'm not too happy about that fact. I thought sarcastically. I was beginning to shake inside with fear. This so called doctor was mad. I was sure of it.   
"Begin." He said to the droid. All of the sudden, a purplish liquid began going through the tubes and into my body. Suddenly, a churning began in my stomach, like I was hungry. It soon turned into a mind-numbing pain! My body felt like it was on fire. Everything hurt. I jerked, trying to break my restraints. It was no use. I let out a small scream before falling into blessed darkness.  
  
Chapter 10  
Qui-Gon walked into the small room in the back of the shuttle to check on Obi-Wan. His Padawan was sitting by the window, staring out at nothing in particular.   
"Padawan, are you alright?" He asked, coming to stand behind Obi-Wan.  
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan lied. Qui-Gon let it go this once. His Padawan would tell him what was wrong in time.   
"Would you like to practice sparring? We have been neglecting it these past few months." Qui-Gon suggested nonchalantly. Obi-Wan's favorite pasttime was sparring. He visbly brightened slightly.  
"I would enjoy that Master." He said, standing up, his lightsaber in hand instantly. Master and Padawan stood face to face, lightsabers ignited. Qui-Gon made the first move towards Obi-Wan's legs, who easily jumped to avoid it, swinging downward at the same time. Qui-GOn felt pride as his Padawan deflected his every blow easily, even as he increased their number. It was obvious the boy was soon going to be his equal at sparring. Suddenly, Obi-Wan faltered, falling to one knee. Qui-Gon was at his side in no time.  
"Padawan?" He asked. Obi-Wan looked up.  
"They're hurting her." He said, his face pale. He stood up shakily. Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around his shoulders, supporting him until he regained his balance.   
  
*****  
Ava gasped in pain and shock as wave after wave of pain came over the bond she shared with Kadi. Clutching her head, she fell to her knees. Fighting through the pain, she managed to build a mental shield to block their bond. The pain was gone instantly. Gasping for breath, she stood up, steadying herself with the control panel. Ava looked out at the landscape passing by quickly. Don't worry Padawan. We'll be there soon. She wished the hours would pass more quickly. 1 and a half more days to go.   
  
Chapter 11  
Unfortunately, I didn't sleep for long. All too soon, the pain woke me up. As the fog in my mind cleared, I found that it wasn't so bad now. I was surprised to find I was back in the small cell. I groaned. That was not something I wanted to go through ever again. Forcing myself to sit up, I wished I hadn't. A burst of pain filled my stomach. Grimacing, I leaned against the wall slightly, curling my legs underneath me. What had they done to me? I didn't feel any different and my memory was still intact. Maybe whatever he had done didn't work on me. As I lay back, I shifted slightly. Since when were the walls padded? I knew it wasn't clothing because my arms were still bare. Frowning, I sat up and turned to feel the wall. It was the same old metal as before. If its not the wall... I reached back, praying nothing would be there. I felt a feather, then another, then a whole wing. My hands started to tremble as I reached back to feel my other shoulder blade. Another wing. I moved to stand , only to tumble down. What the.. I looked down at my legs ...and found I didn't have legs anymore. I had a tail. A fish tail. I bit my lip as I ran a hand over the scales of the..my tail. What HAD they done to me? And why? I felt myself shake as I pressed against the wall again, this time in fear. What was this man going to do with me? I looked up at the ceiling, tears coming to my eyes. I was scared...no, I was terrified. For once, I had no hope. I didn't even know if my Master could find me. And if she did, would it be too late?  
  
Chapter 12  
Fear grasped my heart when the door creaked open. I tried to huddle as far away as I could, dreading to see the doctors face again. Dumb and Dumber lumbered in, pushing a floating table, much like the one I had been strapped to the other day. I didn't bother putting up a fight as they dragged me out of my cell and onto the table. I wanted to save what little energy I had, so when the time was right I could escape, without collapsing. Dr. Mucor joined us as Dumb and Dumber carted me through the door leading to the lab room. I was surprised when we turned away from the room and headed down a narrow, white hallway.   
"So, how did you sleep last night?" He asked nonchalantly, like any doctor would ask a patient. I only glared at him, refusing to reply. He only smiled down at me. He punched in a code to a door we had finally stopped by. I looked in horror at what filled the room. There were tanks, closely resembling bacta tanks, lining the room. Inside were mutations of animal and human. I wanted to close my eyes, block out the horrible sights of transformed people, deathly still, suspended in the tanks, but I found I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I felt like I was going to be sick as I was carted through the room.  
"How do you like my collection? One of a kind, don't you think?" Mucor bragged. Yes, I was definitely going to be sick. Just then, we came to a section of empty tanks. I started relaxing. I hoped I would never have to see those mutants ever again. Suddenly, we came to a halt. Turning my head, I saw we had stopped right in front of a tank. It was filled with a strange liquid, like the other tanks.   
"Prepared to become a part of my collection?" Mucor asked with an evil grin as Dumb and Dumber approached. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't. The straps were too tight. Skillfully, despite my thrashing, the 2 men lifted me up like I was no more than a rag doll, and shoved me into the tank. Desperitely, I reached out to keep the door from sealing, but to my amazement the sides stretched and melded together, creating a seamless prison. I pounded against the side, wishing it would break, but my poundings left only slight indentations. The whole tank seemed to be made out of rubber. As I lowered my arms in defeat, despair filled me. There was no way I could escape. I was about to turn my head, when I noticed it was getting harder to move. Trying to raise my arm, I found it wouldn't budge. It was like those times when you wake up in the middle of the night and feel like your body is paralyzed. Well, this time, it didn't go away. I watched in horror as Mucor gave me one last grin, then walked away, leaving me alone in his museum.  
  
Chapter 13  
Obi-Wan expertly manuvered the shuttle into a small grove of trees. Close enough so he could quickly pick up the Masters once they got Kadi, but far enough away so they couldn't be detected. He watched as the Masters cautiously make their way towards the small, white building, wishing he was with them. His Master had told him to stay here, though, just incase there was an emergancy.   
  
*****  
Ava and Qui-Gon slowly walked up to the front door. They were surprised to see there wasn't a single guard at the door. Qui-Gon pushed the call button, then stepped back. A moment later, the door slid open, revealing a large, muscular man. He looked at them.  
"What do you want?" He asked gruffly. They saw another guy lumber up behind him.   
"We need to speak with Doctor Mucor." Ava informed them.  
"The doctor is not to be disturbed." He replied tonelessly, like it had been programmed into him.  
"You will let us in." Qui-Gon said firmly, secretly waving his hand. The goon stood there a moment, staring, then proceeded to pass out. The second goon looked down, then back up at them.  
"Hey, what did you do with my buddy?!" He demanded, pulling out a rather dangerous looking club. He swung it at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon sensed it coming and ducked under it. Ava ignited her lightsaber, distracting the goon for a moment. It was all Qui-Gon needed. He laid a hand on the goons shoulder, force-suggesting that he sleep. He also passed out on the floor. Ava stepped over him and they continued on their way.  
  
Chapter 14  
Ava led the way through the different halls, towards her Padawan's prescence. She quickened her steps when she suddenly felt Kadi's prescence fade slightly. They didn't have much time. Turning a corner, both saw a man in a white lab coat appear through a door. He turned to lock it when he suddenly noticed them.  
"What are you doing here? This is private property, get out!" He demanded as they approached.  
"Dr. Mucor, I presume?" Ava said. "What have you done with my Padawan?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't got your precious Padawan. Now get off my property." He said, a hand slowly creeping under his lab coat.   
"Then you won't mind if we take a peek behind these doors." She made a move towards the door. The doctor whipped out a small, double barreled, blaster at the smae moment they ignited their lightsabers. They took another step towards him. He began firing wildly. The 2 Jedi easily deflected the bolts away, taking care to deflect them towards the floor or ceiling. Just then, one bolt somehow deflected off the wall, and hit the doctor squarely in the back. He gasped, fell to his knees and looked up at them, a look of pure evil in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, we will meet again." With that, he collapsed to the ground, and lay motionless.  
  
Chapter 15  
Catiously, the Jedi Masters stepped over the dead scientist's body and entered the restricted lab. What they found shocked them to the core. The room was filled with large, round tanks reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Each was filled with a strange goo. Also, each held a creature. In the first tube was a creature more horrible than any of them could have ever imagined. It was a man, about 20. He was suspended in the goo. From the moniter on the side of its tank, they found he was dead. The problem was his eyes. They were black ovals, like that of a bug, and he had 2 antenna sticking out of his forehead. Quickly, they walked past and came to the next tank. They found a mutation of a women and a snake mixed together. She had the upperbody, arms, and face of a woman, but her lower half was a long snake tail and her whole body was covered in scales. She too was dead. A shiver ran down Ava's spine. She hoped her Padawan was alright. Continuing down the hallway, every tank held a mutant more sickening then the first. By each cell was a small monitor with some information. Most of these creatures had been here for years. All were dead. Reflief flooded them when they came to an empty tank. It appeared that no more creatures had been made. Slightly more relaxed, they continued walking through the room, passing empty tanks. Suddenly, Qui-Gon paused for a moment, staring intently at something. Following his gaze, Ava saw the point of his concentration. There, several meters in front of them, was a filled tank. All they could make out was the figure of a person inside.  
  
Chapter 16  
Exchanging a look, the two Jedi prepared themselves for a gruesome sight of some poor, mutant creature. Slowly, they approached the tank and walked to the front of it. Ava came closer to fainting than she had been in years when she saw the contents. There was Kadi, suspended in the goo. Evcept it wasn't the Kadi she remembered. Starting from the waist down, instead of legs, was a fish tail and she had a pair of wings on her back. Glancing at the monitor, she was relieved to find that her heart was still beating. They looked at her, not believing their eyes. Reaching out with the Force, she touched her Padawan's mind, to find it tightly shielded. Suddenly, Kadi's eyes opened to reveal they had turned a glowing green color. She looked at them helplessly. Then, slowly, they closed again. The monitor indicated her heart was slowing down.   
"No!" Ava exclaimed. She was too close to finally getting her Padawan back to lose her suddenly. Qui-Gon wasted no time and instanly began to scan the monitor. A moment later, he hit a button. Slowly, the tank began to open up, but none of the goo came out. Kadi fell out almost instantly. Qui-Gon managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Surprisingly, none of the goo covered her. She was only damp.   
"She's alive, but weak." Qui-Gon stated. "We must get her to the healers as soon as possible." He gently picked her up while managing to wrap his long cloak around her at the same moment. It completely hid the mutations. With Ava leading the way, her lightsaber at ready, they raced down the hall. Rushing out the door, past Mucor's body, they raced for the ship. It was already waiting to take off.   
//Padawan, have you contacted the Healers?// Qui-Gon called as they raced towards the lowered ramp. When Obi-Wan and Ava had felt the pain Kadi was in, they had immediately called the Healers.   
//Yes Master. A ship is waiting for us in orbit. they are waiting for us to board.// Qui-Gon laid Kadi down on the small bed in one of the rooms, then went to go help Obi-Wan. Ava knelt down beside her Padawan, gently brushing the hair out of her face and murmuring soothing words to her. She felt a slight jolt as they took off through the atmosphere, but nothing else. Several long minutes later, several healers rushed in and quickly carried Kadi out. Ava followed them out, meeting Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on the way. All they could do now was wait.  
  
Chapter 17  
Slowly, consciousness managed to overtake my body.   
"Padawan?" My eyes flew open at the word. Master Ava sat there, looking down at me in concern.   
"Ma..master?" I managed to ask, wincing slightly. I hadn't realized how sore my throat was.  
"Yes, Kadi. It is I." She said with a small laugh. I struggled to sit up, but failed. My whole body hurt like crazy. "Shhh, Padawan. Lie still. You're still too weak to move."  
"Where are we?" I whispered, fighting back the sleepiness that was threatening to overtake me.  
"On a ship heading home." She brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Now, go back to sleep."  
"Is Obi-Wan..." My eyes began to droop.  
"Safe? Yes. You can see him once you are stronger." I sighed, falling back into a more peaceful sleep.  
  
Chapter 18  
"Master, what's wrong with Kadi?" Obi-Wan asked, pacing back and forth in the Healer's ward back at the Temple. He hadn't seen her since they had left the planet. "Nobody will tell me anything."  
"Obi-Wan, control your emotions. Your sister is fine." Qui-Gon answered.   
"Then why won't you tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan yelled before he thought it over. He immediately wished he hadn't. He bowed his head under Qui-Gon's stern gaze. "I apologize for my outburst, Master."   
Qui-Gon sighed a moment later. "Its alright Padawan. You are worried about your sister. I should have told you from the very beginning." He paused, not sure how to tell Obi-Wan. "Kadi has gone through some difficult...changes." Before he could continue, the door to Kadi's room slid open and Master Ava appeared. She motioned for Obi-Wan.  
"Come, she is starting to wake up. I promised to let her see you." Obi-Wan nodded and rushed into the room.  
  
Chapter 19  
Obi-Wan rushed into the room, only to find Kadi was covered in blankets. He quietly crept over to the side of the bed, waiting. A groan came from the blanket. Then another groan. The lump underneath the blankets moved slightly, then a hand reached out and pulled the blankets down slightly. Kadi peeked out.  
"Obi-Wan?" She whispered.  
"Hello Kadi." He said back. //Kadi, are you alright?//he asked, switching to their bond.  
//As well as can be expected.// He knew she wasa avoiding telling him something.  
//What happened?//  
//I really don't want to talk about it.//  
//Kadi, please. Tell me what happened to you. Noone else will.// He gently took her hand. //I need to know.// Kadi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.  
//Obi-Wan...//  
//Kadi, I'm going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?// Kadi nodded slightly, then sat up, pulling the coveres off at the same time. Obi-Wan gasped, staring at the tail and wings. He stood up, still staring at the tail.  
//Obi-Wan.// Kadi began.  
//I'm sorry Kadi.// He said, then turned and rushed out of the room.  
  
Chapter 20  
Ava and Qui-Gon looked up as Obi-Wan rushed out of the room. He was clearly upset. He froze when he was them.  
"Master Ava." He said politely, bowing to her, before running out of the Infirmary. Neither said anything for a moment.   
"I had better go check on my Padawan." Ava said, standing up.  
"Yes, I should go check on mine as well." Qui-Gon replied, glancing at the door Obi-Wan had disappeared through. He turned back to Ava. "Give Kadi my regards. We'll come visit later on." Ava nodded.  
"Thank you for your help, Qui-Gon." She said, before walking into her Padawan's room. She found Kadi sitting on her bed, curled up in a small ball, crying silently. "Padawan?" Kadi jerked and looked up, meeting her Master's gaze with tear filled eyes. Ava sat down on the edge of the bed and lay a reassuring hand on her arm. "Padawan, its alright." Kadi pulled away.  
"NO! No, its not alright!" She yelled. "I'm a freak! Obi-Wan...." She stopped and covered her face with her hands again. "Obi-Wan can't even stand the sight of me. My own brother..." She began sobbing hard. ava felt several stray tears fall down her cheek as she pulled her Padawan into a hug. She rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear.   
  
*****  
"Padawan?" Qui-Gon called as he approached Obi-Wan's favorite spot in the garden. It was the place he usually found Obi-Wan when he was upset. Sure enough, Obi-Wan was there, staring off into space. "Padawan?" Obi-Wan jumped in surprise, looking up at his master.  
"Master!" He exclaimed, moving to stand up.  
"No, you may stay seated Padawan." Qui-Gon said, sitting down next to him. "We need to talk."  
"Its about Kadi, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Yes." Qui-Gon didn't say anymore, waiting for his Padawan to talk when he was ready. It didn't take long.  
"I...I couldn't stay there. It...." He paused for a moment. Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the ground. "This is all my fault!!" He yelled.  
"Padawan, control your anger." Qui-Gon warned, surprised at his Padawan's outburst.  
"I'm sorry Master." He leaned back against the tree. "I shouldn't have let them take her."  
"There is nothing you could have done. You musn't blame yourself."   
"I should have tried to help her harder." He wiped away a stray tear. "All I could do was watch as they dragged her away.i-Gon pulled his distraught padawan into an embrace as the boys emotions finally caught up with him. They sat there for several minutes, Qui-Gon holding his Padawan, letting the boy cry. Finally, Obi-Wan sat up, brushing away the tears on his face.  
"Padawan, I know this is hard for you." Qui-Gon started. "Its always difficult to see a loved one in pain and not able to do anything about it. But think about what Kadi's having to go through. As difficult as this is for you, its twice as much for her." Obi-Wan only stared at the ground, nodding slightly. "We need to support her during this time. Help her get through this. She is still human and we must treat her that way."   
"I understand Master." Obi-Wan said quietly, then looked up. "Can we go see them again. I want to apologize." Qui-Gon smiled, feeling proud of his Padawan at that moment.   
  
Chapter 21  
I looked up from the datapad I was reading, hearing a knock at my door. I was alone, having finally convince my Master to go get something to eat. I had promised to contact her over our bond if anything went wrong. Nothing had gone wrong, but I still felt her check on me through our bond every minute or so. It was starting to get very annoying.   
"Who is it?" I called.  
"Obi-Wan." I immediately pulled my covers over the mutations, so he wouldn't have to see.  
"Come in." The door slid open, and he walked over to my side, looking very guilty.  
"Kadi, I want to apologize how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have walked out like that." He lowered his head, waiting. I could feel he was truly sorry.  
"Thats ok." I said with a small smile. "I was sicked by the sight at first also." He still looked guilty as he sat down.  
"That's still no excuse for the way I acted. I am so sorry."  
"Obi-Wan, I already said it is ok." I said, meeting his gaze. "Now get over it." He stared at me in surprise for a moment, then his eyes quickly glanced down at the blanket covering my tail. I knew what he wanted before he even asked.  
"Is it ok if I see it again?" He asked slowly, then looked nervous again. "I mean, your tail. Can I see your tail please? Its ok if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have even asked t-."  
"Obi-Wan, stop." I said with a laugh, making him stop in mid-sentence. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have kept going forever. I pulled back the covers once again for him. He stared at it for a moment, began to reach to touch, then pulled back instantly. "Its ok, I don't bite." I teased. He looked horrified at me for a moment, then, slowly, started to grin.   
"You haven't changed." He stated simply. I raised an eyebrow.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." He tentively reached out and ran a hand over the..my scales. I found it actually felt kind of nice, like a message. Then, he touched a ticklish spot. I giggled slightly, catching his attention. He glanced up at me, then ran his hand over the same spot. I couldn't keep out a small laugh this time. He grin mischievously. I stopped smiling.  
"Obi-Wan, no." His grin grew and he held his hand over the spot. "Obi-Wan don't even-" I couldn't finished. He began rubbing the spot back and forth. I fell back laughing, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Obi-Wan no. Stop! OBI-WAN STOP!!!!!" Finally, he pulled his hand away, leaving me lying on my back, gasping for breath. I looked over at him and pretended to glare. "You...are...a...dead...man." I managed to gasp between breaths.   
  
Chapter 22  
Qui-Gon and Ava rushed in when they heard a crash suddenly come from Kadi's room. To their surprise, they found Obi-Wan on his back on the floor, with Kadi perched on top of him, tickling him everywhere.  
"Master Help!" Obi-Wan yelled between laughs. Qui-Gon smiled, crossing his arms. Kadi glanced up at them, grinning from ear to ear, still tickling Obi-Wan.   
"Padawan, let Obi-Wan breathe." Ava finally siad. Kadi instantly obeyed. She flapped her wings and lifted off him gracefully, then landed gently on her bed. She looked like she had been doing it all her life. She grinned at their amazed looks, and just shrugged. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan managed to stand up, gasping for breath, but grinning just the same. He sat down by his sister. Both turned their attention to the 2 Masters.  
"Well, I'm glad you've made up." Ava said, humor written throughout her voice.   
  
*****  
//Master?// Kadi suddenly asked her Master through their bond. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had left about half an hour earlier. Ava had then decided it was a good time for meditation, seeing as they hadn't been able to for several weeks now.   
//I feel funny...dizzy...master...// Ava opened her eyes and just managed to catch her Padawan before the girl hit the ground. She used the Force to hit the emergency call button, summoning the Healers. They quickly carted Kadi away, leaving her Master behind with her thoughts. What had happened?  
  
Chapter 23  
Ava paced outside the large room where Kadi had been taken. The Healers had quickly determined that she was dehydrated. She would have died if she hadn't been put in the water soon. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, her Padwan was still part fish and couldn't survive outside of water for too long. Suddenly, panic came over their bond. She was waking up. At the same time, the Healer apprentice who had been watching over her ran out. Healer Taka ran over to meet the girl.  
"What's happened Kayla?" He asked.   
"Its Padawan Kenobi. She pulled off the breathing device and won't let me near her or come to the surface." The Healer was already in motion. He ran into the other room, followed closely by Ava. Inside was what looked like a large Infirmary room, but instead of a bed, there was a big, deep pool. The breathing device was floating at the top of the pool. They could just make out Kadi at the bottom in the furthest corner.   
"Padawan, come here." Ava called. Kadi seemed to hesitate, then swam to the surface.   
"Master?"   
"Yes Padawan." Kadi visibly relaxed and swam over to the edge, hauling herself up. Ava pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around the girls shoulders. "That was very careless of you, pulling off the breathing gear like you did. What if you couldn't swim to the top and we couldn't get to you on time." She scolded, seeing that Kadi was alright.  
"I apologize Master. I panicked and didn't think." She apologized, then she looked up. "But I don't need the breathing device. I could breathe perfectly underwater. It was amazing!"   
"Kadi-Wan, you're sure?" They both jumped, having forgotten the Healer was still in the room.   
"Yes. I think I could stay under there all day."  
"Hmmm, very interesting. Have you noticed anything else you can do now?"   
"Well, I can fly. And swim faster than before.... Oh, my hearing and vision is alot better underwater. I could hear you perfectly. That's it. At least, thats all I've noticed so far."   
  
Chapter 24  
It was weird, being able to sit underwater and take a deep breath. I was so used to not being able to breathe underwater, that for the first hour or so I found myself holding my breath until I turned blue. Another thing that was taking getting used to was being able to fly. I think everyone dreams of flying at least once in their life. I had several times and now I was able to for real. It was like a dream, being able to hover over the pool. Lost in my thoughts, I gently landed on the edge of the pool. Suddenly, I found myself crash into the pool. I swam to the surface. There was Obi-Wan, leaning forward and laughing so hard he was getting a stomach ache. I put my hands on my hips, glaring daggers at him.   
"Obi-Wan Kenobi" I began, ready to pull him in. I was about to lunge, when the door slid open. Before I could stop myself, I sunk out of sight. What? It was like there was another part of me that had told me to swim and I had. Then it came to me. Instincts. That's what it was. It was the only thing I could think of to explain it. Pushing back the instincts, I swam to the surface to find Qui-Gon standing there.  
"Hello Kadi." He said. I smiled up at him. "I'm afraid I must insist that Obi-Wan do his homework." Obi-Wan let out a rather noisy groan.  
"Hi Master Qui-Gon." I replied. "By all means, take him." Obi-Wan glared down at me. I smiled back sweetly in reply. They both said goodbye and left, leaving me alone once again to my thoughts. I sunk to the bottom of the pool with a smile. Obi-Wan had better watch out.  
  
Chapter 25  
Obi-Wan nonchalantly walked down the hall towards the Healer's to see Kadi. He wanted to apologize for startling her the way he had. But then he would remember the look on her face.... He couldn't quite hide the grin as he thought of it. Walking through the Infirmary door, he bowed slightly to one of the Healers before continuing on into Kadi's room. The door slid open. Kadi was no where inside.  
"Kadi?" He called. Nothing. She was probably angry at him and hiding at the bottom. He stepped completely into the room. "Kadi, I want to apologize for what I did this afternoon. I shouldn't have-" He was abruptly cut off. He stared in disbelief, soaking wet as Kadi gracefully landed back in the water, using the Force to place the bucket she had been holding where she had found it.  
"Apology accepted." She said with a grin. All he could do was stare.  
  
Chapter 26  
Water everywhere. He looks around, confused. Just then, Kadi appears before him, like she had been before the mission. She is suddenly bathed in yellow glow. There is a flash. Now she has the wings and tail. Somethings wrong. The water right behind her becomes a whirlpool. It begins to pull her in. He tries to reach her, but his legs are paralyzed. All he can do is hold out his hand, willing her to grab it. She tries, but the whirlpool manages to pull her in. The black void swallows her up....  
"No!" Obi-Wan sat straight up, breathing hard. Looking around startled, he saw he was back in his own room. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare. Trying to calm down, he shifted into a more comfortable position, noticing that the covers were covered in sweat.   
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon raced into his room, concern written on his face. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes Master. It was only a bad dream." Obi-Wan replied, sounding alot calmer than he felt. Yes, it was only a bad dream. Then why did he have a bad feeling about it. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Qui-Gon looked over his Padawan once more.  
"Alright Padawan." Before he could continue, the com-unit in the common room suddenly went off. Confused at who could be calling so late, they headed over to it, the dream forgotten. Qui-Gon pushed the reciever pad. Master Ava's face appeared on the screen instantly. Her face contorted with worry.  
"Ava, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked worried.  
"Its Kadi."  
  
Chapter 27  
Ava paced back and forth, waiting for the Healer. How had this happened? They had told her that she had woke up with stomache cramps that rapidly got worse. Then she collapsed. That's when they had called her. She glanced up at the chronometer. It had been an hour all ready. What was taking so long? Just when she was about to barge into the room, demanding to be told something, a Healer Apprentice finally walked out. She bowed to Ava before speaking.  
"Master Peddra, Healer Taka would like to see you." Ava hurriedly followed the girl into one of the examination rooms. Healer Taka looked up.  
"Ava, there is something I need to show you." He flipped a switch, revealing 2 differnt X-Holos. He pointed to the first one. "We took some x-holos to see what was causing Padawan Kenobi the painful stomach cramps. This is one we took of her chest last month when she came down with the Katern Flu. Everything is perfectly normal, as you can see. He then moved to show her the 2nd holo." She looked at it in shock. You could hardly make out which organs were which, all were almost completely deformed. "This is what we took half an hour ago. Everythings changed in ways that weren't meant to be. Kadi was somehow transformed into a bird-fish-human hybrid. Now, the organs of these 3 different organisms were never made to be combined. The combination that was made can't function properly." He paused, not sure if he should continue.   
"What are you not saying?"  
"I'm sorry Master Peddra, but your Padawan is dying."  
  
Chapter 28  
Ava took a step back, feeling like she had just been punched in the stomache.  
"What?" She managed to say. It was the only thing she could think of right then.  
"Your Padawan's body is slowly shutting down, one organ at a time. We are trying our best to make an antidote to the drug traces we found in her blood. Still, it doesn't look good." Ava nodded numbly. This couldn't be happening. "I suggest you stay with her for her...remaining time. Its going to painful for her." Once again, Ava nodded, then turned and walked out of the room. Everything felt like a dream. She quietly walked into her Padawan's new room. Once again, she had been moved. She was in a bed, with several monitors hooked up to her. Kadi was staring blankly at a wall, unmoving.  
"Padawan?" She called softly. Kadi jumped and turned her head towards the voice, her eyes searching. Ava immediately noticed they weren't focusing on her.  
"Master?" Kadi asked, fear in her voice. Ava rushed over, taking a seat by her Padawan.   
"I'm here Kadi, just rest." She whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. She squezzed the girls hand reassuringly.  
"Master I...I can't see you. And I can't fell my tail either." She said in a terrified whisper. Then, she somehow met her eyes. "I"m dying, aren't I?"  
"Your going to be fine, Kadi." She said firmly, more to herself then to her Padawan.  
"Master, you haven't ever lied to me. Please don't start." Ava took a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Yes, Padawan." Kadi closed her eyes. A tear slowly slipped out.   
"I'm scared." She whispered as more tears fell. Her shoulders began shaking with silent sobs. Ava got onto the bed and pulled her into a hug. The girlhugged back in a death grip, letting her sorrow finally come out.   
"Kadi, remember, I will stay with you always, no matter what." She whispered into her ear as she drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
  
*How will I start, tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too later, are you too far gone to stay.  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away.  
What will I do, you know I'm only half without you.  
How will I make it through?*  
(I'm not sure what the title of this song is or who sings it. It belongs to some record company, not me.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
Obi-Wan quickly followed his Master down the hall towards the Infirmary. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized this was one of the times when he actually wanted to get to the Infirmary as quick as possible. But, he didn't pay attention to his thought. He was thinking of his sister. Master Peddra hadn't given them much information when she had called. She had only said the Kadi was with the Healers. They rushed through the Infirmary doors and down the hall to where Master Ava was standing. She looked awful as she paced back and forth. She stopped when she felt them approach.  
"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, thank you for coming." She said with relief.  
"How's Kadi?" He immediately asked, forgetting about being polite. Neither Master noticed.  
"She isn't doing well." Ava's eyes took on a look of pure sorrow, making Obi-Wan's heart freeze. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, trying to find the right words. "Obi-Wan, her organs are beginning to shut down. I'm afriad she is dying." Obi-Wan wanted to yell, to deny what she had just said, to scream that she was lying to him. But...in his heart, he knew it was true. The horrible dream was actually reality. And nothing could change that.  
"The Healers are trying their best to come up with an antidote, but have made no progress. I'm afraid by the time they make something..." Ava's voice faded away. Qui-Gon knew she was about to snap.   
"Obi-Wan, why don't you sit with Kadi for awhile. We'll join you shortly."   
"Yes Master." Obi-Wan instantly replied. Inside though, he was shaking. He didn't want to watch his sister die. Didn't want to watch one of the most important people in his life wither away to nothing. But he needed to brave for her. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. She looked so frail and small surrounded by all the monitors. For a moment, his heart stopped. She already looked dead. Feeling like he was in a dream, he took a seat by her bed and took one of her limp hands into his. "Kadi?" He asked gently. Nothing. She lay there, silent. The only thing that told him she was awake was the slow, steady rising of her chest as she breathed and the beeping of the heart monitor. Closing his eyes, he reached across their bond. Her prescence was weak, fading away slowly. Suddenly, he felt her weakly squeeze his hand. His eyes flew open.  
"Kadi?"  
"Hi Obi." She whispered, her voice hoarse. It pained him to see her eyes try to focus on his face. She gave up and closed them once again. Soon, she was once again unconscious. He felt several tears fall down his cheeks. How was he going to survive the next day without her? This wasn't supposed to happen. His shoulders began to shake as he silently cried. His grip tightened on her hand. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. All he could do was watch as she was slowly sucked down the whirlpool.  
  
Chapter 30  
All I knew was pain. Every cell in my body felt like it was on fire. It hurt to breathe, hurt to move, even hurt to think. I wanted to die. My stomache rumbled, reminding me just how hungry I was. But I couldn't eat. My stomache couldn't hold anything down. No fluids or food of any kind. My tail and wings were completely paralyzed. I coulnd't feel or move either. I was lucky to still be able to move my arms. I grimaced as another wave of pain hit me. Throwing up my shields so my Master wouldn't feel it, I waited as it went back to being almost endurable. I sighed, wincing at the pain that caused, and let myself fall back to sleep. It would be over soon.  
  
Chapter 31  
A day later, Kadi was still fading fast. Ava grabbed her robe, ready to head back to the Healers. They had practically thrown her out of the Infirmary to get some rest and something to eat. Just then, the com-unit beeped. She sighed and moved to answer it. She had already been detained for awhile by people calling to see how Kadi was doing. She was surprised to find that it was the Healer.   
"Ava, its time." Was all he said solemnly, before signing off. But she was already out the door, running towards the Infirmary. She semi-consciously contacted Qui-Gon to tell them to get to the Healers. Kadi was going.   
  
*****  
Ava managed to slow down to a walk in front of Kadi's door. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. Kadi had gone deathly pale and her skin now had taken on a yellowish tint, signalling that her kidneys were failing. She winced, listening to her Padawan breathe. Each breath was a struggle for her, and she made this kind of whistling noise when she took a breath. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she moved to her side. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slipped in silently at that moment. They went to stand at Kadi's other side. Obi-Wan took his sister's hand in his.   
"Padawan?" She said softly.  
"Master?" Kadi whispered hoarsely, breaking into a coughing fit.   
"Yes. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are also here." Kadi turned her head towards them, though she couldn't see them. She tried to squeeze Obi-Wan's hand, but failed. Obi-Wan returned the squeeze.  
"Hey Kadi." He said trying to smile. A ear slid down his cheek. Kadi gasped as another wave of pain hit her body. She began coughing hard. Ava felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do for her Padawan but hold her hand and wait for the pain and cough to subside for a time. Kadi turned her head back towards her Master.   
"Master." Kadi managed to whisper between coughs. Ava understood. It was time to say goodbye.  
"I love you, Padawan." She whispered, as the tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.   
"Love....you....both" Kadi's eyes drifted closed, her head lay still on her pillow. She drifted off into a sleep she would never awaken from. Ava lowered her head, the tears freely falling, as she felt her Padawan's hand go limp.   
"Kadi, no." Obi-Wan saidqueezing his sisters limp hand. "Please...don't go." Tears fell down his face as sobs began to rack his body. Qui-Gon found that tears fell down his cheeks as well. He knelt down by his Padawan and pulled him away into a comforting embrace. The boy fell into his arms, crying hard.   
Ava felt like she was in a haze as the Healers ran in, hooking up various machines to her Padawan. She had been told, from the very beginning, that Kadi would fall into a coma before she died. They had hopes that they could make an antidote before the virus reached her brain, but it didn't seem likely. To her, her Padawan was gone. Forever.  
  
Chapter 32  
Healer Taka felt terrible as he watched the 3 leave the Infirmary. He knew it wasn't his fault that she was going to die, but still, he should have been able to prevent it.   
"Master, Healer Ger is on the com-unit. He needs to speak with you about something." His Padawan interrupted his thoughts. Nodding to her, he looked once more down at what was left of Kadi-Wan. The only noise that filled the room was the slow but steady bleep of the heart monitor. It was the only thing that showed she was still alive. At that moment, he promised himself to save this girl. He would find a cure, if it was the last thing he did. Turning, he walked out of the room, towards his office, trying to ignore his own self-doubt about his promise.   
  
Chapter 33  
"Greetings Yer'u." Taka nodded to the image of his friend on the unit. He nodded back.   
"Hello Taka. How is Padawan Kenobi?"  
"She just went into a coma. I hooked up the machines to her. They'll keep her alive, for now."  
"And the virus?"  
"Not good. Yer'u, I couldn't tell them. The virus has sped up. It will be hitting her heart and brain in less than a few days. We have less than 2 days before it does damage beyond repair. It doesn't look good."  
"Well, I found something here that might help. Transmitting." Takastared at the monitor, waiting. He had hoped Yer'u would find an antidote when he went to clear out the labratory where the exreiments had been held. Nothing. Maybe this was it. Slowly, data began rolling across the screen. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
Chapter 34  
Ava walked towards her quarters in a daze. She noticed the Jedi she passed give her sympathetic looks, but didn't acknowledge them. All she could think was Kadi is gone. Her Padawan, her daughter, was dead. Ava felt a little surprised when she found herself standing in the stable gardens. She hadn't been paying attention. She looked around, listening to the whinnys of the horses inside the barn. This was where she had first met Kadi. She slowly walked through the gardens. She soon found the exact spot where Kadi had been standing.   
  
@@@@@@@  
Ava walked next to Qui-Gon, following the Padawans towards where they were going to meet. She watched as Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan, ran up to a girl who was waiting by a horse. They held each others gaze, like they were holding a conversation, but didn't make a sound. She could guess that this girl was Obi-Wan's twin sister. The one who had been accepted late for training. It had long been a rumor that the 2 shared the legendary twin bond, but noone had had the guts to ask. It looked like it was true. As they approached, she looked up, surprised at seeing them.   
"HI Master Qui-Gon." She greeted him cheerfully. Ava couldn't help but feel surprised at her greeting. She had never heard anyone refer to him as Master Qui-Gon other than his Padawan. And she hadn't bowed in respect either. Then she bowed to her as Qui-Gon introduced them. Ava nodded, but remained silent. She wondered if Yoda had purposely stuck her with this group so she would meet Kadi-Wan. Did he think she would be tempted to take her as her Padawan? Maybe he was finally going crazy after all these years? At that moment, she made up her mind. She would never even consider taking Kadi-Wan as her Padawan. It was impossible.  
@@@@@@@  
  
Ava smiled at the memory of what had gone through her head during that first meeting. Things had definitely changed. She and Kadi had been the perfect match. Their bond had been the strongest in the Temple, next to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's. That once again brought tears to her eyes. Soon that bond would be broken.   
  
Beep....beep...beep...  
  
"Peddra here." She said into her com-link.  
"Ava, could you come down here. We have something here." Ava felt her heart leap into her throat. Was it possible? Could there actually be a way to save her Padawan?  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Chapter 25  
Taka felt himself going pale once again as he read over the data.   
"By the Force..." He breathed. They had almost made a terrible mistake. Just then, Ava rushed in, hope in her eyes.  
"Ava, Healer Ger sent my some data he found at the lab." He paused for a moment. "We've been helping the virus to grow and take over Kadi-Wan's body even quicker."  
"WHAT!" Ava's eyes flew wide and for a moment he almost thought she was going to slug him. Her hands formed into fists for a moment, a very tense moment. Thankfully, she managed to control herself and refrained from doing so. "Go on." She managed to get out through clenched teeth.   
"According to this, the virus actually thrives on the medication we've been giving her. I've had my apprentice stop the medication immediately, so she may have a bit more time left. We've also found a way to maybe cure her."  
"Well, what is it? Have you given it to her yet?"  
"No. I wanted your permission first. You see, its another virus. I'd have to make her get the Rodian flu." Ava stared at him. Rodian Flu was very often deadly, especially to humans. "I'm afraid if I give it to her, she'll die from it, seeing how weak she is. The chance of it actually curing her and her surviving without damage is very slim. 20% at the most." Ava closed her eyes for a moment. He was asking her to decide the fate of her Padawan. She could die peacefully in a coma. Or suffer a long, painful death if it didn't work.  
"But there is still a chance she could live?"  
"Yes." She knew right then there was only one answer she could give.  
  
Chapter 26  
Master Taka flew into Kadi's room as all the machines began to panic. Sith, sith, sith, SITH! He thought.   
"Master, she's burning up!" Kayla shouted. "110!" That wasn't good. They needed to bring that fever down, and soon. Her pulse was erratic. Then suddenly, everything went quiet. All the machines went still. Her body stopped functions. The Healers had her in the operating room almost instantly.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to lose you now." Taka whispered as he got prepared to begin.   
  
*****  
Ava stood up, ridged with anticipation, as Healer Taka entered the waiting room. Obi-Wan stopped his pacing and met his Masters gaze for a moment. Taka looked exhausted. He had been in surgery for almost 10 hours.  
"She's fine, for now." He said quietly. "The virus managed to get rid of the other virus that had taken hold of her organs. They have almost completely gone back to human, allowing me to fix the damage. But, she isn't out of harms way yet. Now she has to survive the flu."  
"Can we see her?" Ava asked, not allowing herself to breathe a sigh of relief just yet. Not until her Padawan told her herself that she was fine.   
"Yes, she's in the Bacta Tank right now." He said. "You know the way." He added, looking at Obi-Wan. The Padawan blushed slightly as they disappeared through the rigt door. Taka sank into one of the vacated seats, praying that everything would get better. He doubted it.  
  
Chapter 27  
Ava lay a hand against the cool surface of the tank, watching her Padawan float inside. She didn't look any better, still pale and very still. She could just make out the scars left over from the surgery she had gone through a several days before. She no longer had her wings, they had fallen off. It had given her quite a scare when it happened. She had gotten so used to them that seeing them fall off her Padawans back was like watching one of her arms fall off. She had been shaken up for a few days after that. All that was left of them were to large scar-like marks that hadn't disappeared yet. She got the feeling they never would. Now, she could make out her tail beginning to change into legs. The Master was actually relieved that her Padawan was still unconscious. It would probably be very painful to her. It looked like the skin was being stretched to the point of tearing. She was sure it would spilt down the middle any day now. Ava wasn't sure if she wanted to be around when that happened.   
  
Chapter 28  
Everything hurt. Not as bad as before though. Compared to before, it was hardly anything. I felt like I had a terrible cold. My throat hurt so badly that it was painful just to swallow. I couldn't quite focus on anything. My mind felt like it was coveread in fog. My head throbbed like my brain was trying to break out of my head and every muscle in my body was sore. As I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, I instinctively reached out over the bond I shared with my Master. I didn't touch her mind though, immediately sensing she was asleep. So, instead, I reached out across the Twin Bond.  
//Obi-Wan?// I called. No answer. He must be busy. Slowly, I fell back to sleep.  
  
*****  
//Obi-Wan?// Obi-Wan jerked up in surprise. Unfortunately, he jerked a little too far back and fell backward, falling off his seat.  
//Kadi?// He asked. Nothing. But she had called. That meant.... Grabbing his robe, he dashed out of their quarters, heading for the Infirmary.  
  
Chapter 29  
//Kadi?// The call woke me up. I opened my eyes with a groan. Then sat straight up. I could see. My eyes darted everywhich way, taking in every detail. I could see! Just then, I noticed the rising pain in my stomache. Sitting up hadn't been such a good idea. Slowly, I lay back down. The fog had completely disappeared. I could finally think clearly. How long had I been out? Where was eveyone? Why wasn't I dead? That last one puzzled me the most. I could just barely remember saying good-bye. Of falling asleep. And now here I was, awake and perhaps getting better.  
"Kadi!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he burst through my door. I let out yell of surprise, sitting up quickly once again.  
"Don't do that!" I yelled at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He grinned, then gave me a big hug. I returned it, not being able to keep a smile off my face.   
"Obi, whats going on? Where is everyone?" I asked, pulling back. "And how long have I been out?"  
"You've been unconscious for almost 3 weeks now."  
"3 weeks! Have the Healers been drugging me?"   
"I was beginning to wonder that myself." He grinned, glad to see there wasn't any change in her. My throat was on fire now from all the talking. Great way to heal Kadi. I thought sarcastically. I shifted slightly, feeling the sheets rub against my back. I froze. My bare back. Obi-Wan was grinning like an idiot as I reached back to feel. My wings were gone! Without another thought, I pulled back my covers....and stared. Legs. I had legs. I was cured. My mind seemed to go numb. I looked up, still in shock as the doors once again flew open and my master ran in.  
"Master!" I exclaimed as she too pulled me into a hug.   
"Oh Padawan, you're alright." She whispered. I noticed Obi-Wan get up. Then he winked at me and left, leaving us alone. I felt tears come to my eyes, suddenly realizing how much pain I had actually caused them.  
"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain, Master." I said hoarsely. She pulled back to down at me. There were tears in her eyes also.  
"Sorry? Padawan, there is nothing to be sorry about. All that matters is you're alive. And cured." I smiled, tears falling down my cheeks. She once again embraced me. I returned it. Yes, I was cured.  
  
Epilogue  
Ava and Qui-Gon watched as their Padawans disappeared around a bend in the gardens. It had been several long weeks since Kadi had first awaken. Those weeks had been filled with work and pain. Kadi had finally gotten better, miraculously without any brain damage. Then physical therapy had begun. Kadi had needed to learn how to walk all over again and strengthen her legs and arms to how they once were. She had gotten frustrated alot, but had kept at it. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had supported them throughout the difficulties, and had been there when needed. She and her Padawan would always be grateful for them. And now, Kadi could walk and run like before, although she still got tired easily. Just as they approached the bend, they heard a loud SPLASH!   
"OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two Masters exchanged exasperated looks. Some things never change.  
  



End file.
